Supper Snuggles
by DrarryObsessions
Summary: Drarry One-shot. A preview in to the Potter household. Harry arrives home to see his family after a hard day at work. Fluff warning. Hint to slash but none included. OOC Draco. R&R please.


AN: Scene setter-

After Hogwarts- Partial Epilogue complaint. Harry still has kids with Ginny but they split when Lily was born. Lily is now 1, Albus is 3 and James is 4 – Okay, I know the ages may not be perfect but they'll do. The split between the two was amicable, she knows about Draco and they're still talking. Harry has moved in with his lover, Draco and his son- Scorpius, aged 3. It's Friday evening and Harry has just returned from work.

* * *

Walking through the gate, Harry felt the wards accepting him as he made his way to the old oak door. Rain hammered down as Harry fiddled about, trying valiantly to find the right key for the house. Inside his family were waiting, and he could not wait to see their faces after a long, tiring day at work. Finally, once he had located the lost key, he turned the lock and stepped inside the vast and welcoming hall.

"-bus Severus Potter, put that down this instant!" The familiar voice of his lover filled his ears, echoing through the open hall. A small bang was heard from the lounge, followed by an ear piercing wail.

"You've done it now James! Why did you give him that ball? You know he's not allowed it in the house!" Draco shouted as he came barging through the doorway sporting his latest cashmere jumper and jeans he'd obviously borrowed from Harry's wardrobe. Lily, the youngest of the Potter's, was held securely in one arm as he dashed about the house in his usual manner. Little Lily was the picture of innocence – her fine auburn hair fell shortly around her face and her crystal blue eyes held just the right twinkle to warm every heart. Her delicate chest rose as she snoozed quietly on Draco's hip, her small hand balled up in Draco's jumper. Today she was dressed in her favourite floral dress, courtesy of Narcissa, and her fine white tights covered her small chubby legs.

"S-s-s-orry Papa." James sobbed, trailing behind Draco with his head facing the floor. "I-I-I f-f-orgot."

James, the eldest of the Potter children, was quite alike Harry in many ways. His untameable mane of hair had the same ebony colouring as Harry's, in fact, many stated he looked like the younger version of Harry himself. The only difference in James was his inherited blue eyes from his mother. It seemed that Lily's green eyes were not very popular in the Potter household.

"Oh James, come here." Draco requested, bending down with his free arm open, scooping the sobbing boy in to a hug. "You silly boy. I know you didn't mean it, but you have to be careful- you're brothers only little and he gets hurt easily."

"Papa's right James, you need to be careful." Harry agreed, shedding his coat and stepping toward the little group.

"Daddy!" James screeched, running out from Draco's grasp with his arms wide open, tears momentarily forgotten. Harry bent down and scooped him up, placing a welcoming kiss on the crown of his head as the black haired boy settled his head in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, buddy!" Harry said, smiling sheepishly over at Draco, who was obviously agitated that James had gotten out of his berating. Shaking his head, Draco walked over to Harry, careful not to wake Lily as he came.

"Sorry love." Harry muttered, kissing Draco on his cheek and offering him a gentle one armed hug. After releasing him, Harry placed the now tear free four year old back on the floor and walked in to the lounge.

Draco smiled at James, and followed Harry through to the lounge, only to find Harry flat on his back, being attacked by to giggling three year olds. Casting a quick repairo on the pot that had been broken by the boys previous play, Draco locked his eyes on the troublesome trio.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." The duo cried, bouncing heavily on Harry's chest and clapping their hands together.

Harry laughed as he watched them, reaching out his hand to tickle their small chests, making them fall to the ground laughing. Draco watched on, a smile on his face, guiding James forward to join in before he left to finish the dinner.

Scorpius and Albus were the middle children of the Potter family. Scorpius stood out from the rest of the Potter family- his bleach blonde hair, courtesy of his father, always had the old women gossiping. Unlike the rest of the family, Scorpius was a fair skinned child with a slender frame and the most perfect blue eyes. Though Scorpuis stood out in his looks, his personality certainly suited the family- a boisterous, loud child, Scorpius was always seen to be giggling and playing with his brothers and sisters daily, especially Albus, whom he had become very attached to.

Albus, on the other hand, matched his siblings perfectly look wise. His hair took on the same ebony colouring as his father, though in a more tameable manor, and his freckled skin left no questions of his relation to the Weasley's. Unlike the other children, Albus had inherited the famous emerald eyes from his grandmother. Quieter than the other children, Albus sometimes had trouble getting involved, but Scorpius had taken it upon himself to get his brother involved in every playtime.

"Got you now!" Harry laughed, grabbing James and making him join the duo on the floor. The three continued laughing as Harry tickled them till they could laugh no more. Sitting on the large sofa, he called the rabble to join him and cuddle. Almost instantly, the three were snoozing quietly as Harry toed his shoes off, settled back and read todays copy of The Daily Prophet.

Eventually, Draco emerged from the kitchen to find the boys asleep on the sofa, Harrys arm wrapped protectively around them whilst he snoozed too, the day's paper discarded on the nearby table. Depositing Lily in her hamper, he snuck over to Harry and nudged him awake.

Opening his eyes slowly, Harry looked to see his lover bent over him, a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye. Reaching out his hand, Draco managed to drag Harry up without waking the children, and guided him outside in to the hall. Closing the door quietly, Draco turned around to find himself face to face with a smirking Harry.

Pressing Draco against the door, Harry stepped forward till him was chest to chest with Draco, bending down to give him a loving kiss. Winding his fingers in to Harry's hair, Draco kissed back, a keening sound emerging from the back of his throat as the kiss grew in passion.

Hands started wondering, only to be halted by the quiet cry of a waking baby. Groaning, Harry pulled away from Draco, leaving their lips barely touching, his hands firmly rested on Draco's waist.

"Missed you." Harry murmured, placing a final chaste kiss on his lover's lips, withdrawing Draco's hands from their place on his back and pulling him away from the door to open it again. Walking over to the hamper, Harry stooped to pick up the sobbing child and settle her against his chest.

Walking out of the lounge, Harry smiled at Draco as he made his way towards the kitchen for tea. Draco walked in to the lounge to wake the sleeping boys left on the sofa. James was the first to wake, smiling meekly and toddling through the door to find his dad. Albus and Scorpuis woke simultaneously, stretching slowly and waking with a yawn. Upon seeing his papa, Scorpius held out his arms to be carried whilst Albus clambered down to follow James in to the kitchen.

"Hello sleepy-head." Draco whispered to Scorpius, hugging him close as he followed his little family with a smile on his face. A welcoming smell hit Draco as he entered the kitchen. Bending down to deposit Scorpius in a seat next to Albus, Draco turned and walked in to the lounge again, only to return with a newly awoken Lily.

"Da." Lily squealed, clapping her hands as she noticed Harry serving the boys at the table. Harry smiled warmly as he finished plating up the dinner. Harry walked around the table to grab Lily from Draco's arms, placing a kiss on the content child's face. Draco sat down on the seat at one end of the table whilst Harry placed Lily in the high chair next to him at the other end of the table.

Once seated, the family tucked in to their warm meal, courtesy of Draco. Chatter filled the air as the family swapped stories of the day's event whilst Lily babbled in her high chair. Once the meal was complete, the family retired to the lounge whilst Draco took Lily to be bathed and put to bed. Once done, Harry helped Draco get Albus and Scorpius ready for bed whilst James attempted to dress himself with the clothes laid out by Draco.

After story time, all of the children were safely tucked up in bed, with their nightly doses of kisses and cuddles to set them off to sleep. Creeping downstairs, Harry and Draco approached the lounge and collapsed on the sofa together.

"Good day?" Draco questioned as he snuggled up against Harry's chest, smiling lazily in contentment.

"Mmm." Harry replied, nuzzling the hair on Draco's head with a soft smile. "I missed you though … and the tykes of course." He went on, softly stroking Draco's back as he spoke.

"Got anything left to do tonight?" Draco asked, sitting up slightly to look in to Harry's eyes.

"No, not really … why?" Harry asked, looking down at Draco with a perplexed expression.

"Oh, nothing really… I just thought we could have some … 'quality time' now the kids are in bed." Draco said with a lecherous grin on his face, bending down to kiss Harry softly on the lips.

"Oh, I see … Well, I was going to do some filing …" Harry replied with a smirk, removing Draco from his body as he stood with a stretch.

Draco's face fell as he watched Harry leave, only to notice the look on Harry's face as he turned around with a wink. Growling, he propelled himself off the coach and chased Harry all the way to the master bedroom, all the time trying now to laugh too loudly as he watched Harry attempt to stay ahead.

* * *

Later, as the household slept quietly, Harry lay awake in bed looking at his boyfriend with a smile on his face. He lay on his side, eyes fixated on the sight beside him as Draco slept on oblivious to his surroundings. Draco's mouth was open slightly as his face rested on the pillow next to Harry's, his hair still mussed up from the evening's activities.

A creaking sound filled the air as a little hand pushed the door of the mast bedroom open. As Harry turned his face he noticed the small face of his son, Albus, stood in the doorway, tears tracks running down his face. Harry silently lifted the duvet for the child, thankful for his thought to get dressed after the activities of the night- though Draco had been less pleased, but the choice was right as he looked back now.

Albus quietly entered the room, closing the door behind him as he shuffled over to Harry with his comfort blanket in hand. Harry quietly helped the boy up and settled him down in the middle of the bed between himself and Draco who slept on quietly. Kissing the boys head, he wrapped his arm securely around the boy, stroking his back slowly in a soothing manner. Slowly, the snuffling died down as Albus burrowed in to the heat provided by his father.

"Going to tell me why you're crying?" Harry whispered, looking down at the small weight on his chest with a small frown.

"B-b-ad d-d-r-r-eam Da-dd-d-y." He hiccupped quietly, voice slurred as he slowly fell asleep, lulled by the sound of his father's heartbeat as he cushioned his head on his father's chest.

Harry opened his mouth to reply when he realised that the little boy had fallen asleep on his chest. As he watched the little chest rise and fall, he smiled to himself in contentment- He really did have the perfect family … well, nearly perfect, he thought as he eyed the small box on his bedside cabinet. He smirked as he thought of the evening he had planned next week for his and Draco's anniversary.

* * *

AN: Ta-da *waves hands*

Well, this is my one-shot :') It's all fluffy coz I was sick of all the sadness out there in this fandom. I'm still undecided as to whether or not I should make this in to a little series … I'll let you lot decide. I just love the kids from the Epilogue so I kept them. Sorry if their behaviour was out for the ages … blame that on my lack of younger siblings & cousins.

Please review – constructive criticism please.


End file.
